Belo Desastre
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Sirius Black é um problema ao qual ela não pode resistir. Um belo desastre prestes a virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. [Song-fic inspirada pela música "Beautiful Disaster" de Kelly Clarkson]


**Disclaimer: **Sirius Black e todos os demais personagens citados - com exceção da Annie - pertencem à tia Joanne Rowling. Mas o Sirius, eu o seqüestrei dela. Ha ha.

**N/A:** Vocês que acompanham a minha _Prongs I_ estão familiarizados com a minha persona Marianne Krakowsky. Pois bem, essa é uma pequena AU no meio da _Prongs I_, entendem? É, nem eu entendi. Mas espero que gostem dela

**Agradecimento: **À minha beta, Natalia Potter, que me apresentou a música-tema do Sirius e que me influenciou a fazer essa fic... te amo, mate querida!

* * *

**_Belo Desastre_**

Era uma ironia. Uma terrível ironia. Ela, Marianne Krakowsky, e Lily Evans eram as garotas mais comportadas de Hogwarts. Modelos de atitude para todos que viam nas palavras "responsabilidade" e "maturidade" uma relevância. Diversas qualidades uniam a corvinal de cabelos loiros na altura do queixo e a grifinória de olhos verde-esmeralda. Ambas eram solidárias, sempre dispostas a ajudar, carinhosas, sorridentes e pacientes. Bem, talvez não sempre. Pelo menos não perto de James Potter e Sirius Black.

Ah, a dupla dinâmica. Os "Inseparáveis". Não havia Potter sem Sirius. Ou Prongs sem Padfoot, como eles próprios diriam. Alguém poderia desconfiar que os dois pensavam com uma só mente, tamanha era a sintonia dos dois. Algo visível também, em menor escala com Anne e Lily.

A mesma força que havia arquitetado a amizade entre Sirius e James teria feito o mesmo pelas duas garotas. E essa força parecia ter planos mais profundos...

Lily amava James. E negava. Anne amava Sirius. E Merlin, como ela queria que fosse possível negar...

Aqueles olhos cinzentos e sombrios, aqueles cabelos que caíam em seus olhos, sedutores. Aquele ar de superioridade. Anne não podia atentar para o motivo pelo qual tudo isso a atraía, ao mesmo tempo que a irritava profundamente. Mas a atração era mais forte.

E o que Sirius Black achava de tudo isso? Ah, isso era o que mais a magoava. Sirius Black se _divertia_. Enquanto sua melhor amiga lutava de todas as maneiras para repelir seus sentimentos pelo outro maroto, e enquanto James fazia de tudo (principalmente coisas estúpidas) para que a garota o notasse, Anne se perdia nos olhos de Sirius, e ele sabia que não era necessário nenhum esforço para que ela o fizesse.

Em todos os momentos de suas vidas em Hogwarts, James e Sirius faziam tudo da mesma maneira. Por que isso tinha que ser diferente? Por que Sirius mantinha a indiferença enquanto seu amigo não escondia seu desejo de ter Lily Evans? Por que Anne não podia simplesmente olhílo nos olhos e dizer "não" como sua amiga?

_Talvez ele não sinta o mesmo por mim, _ela pensava na maior parte do tempo. Mas então, por que aqueles olhares? Por que os sussurros em seu ouvido? Por que as palavras que cortavam o coração dela? Por que aqueles beijos? Por que ele insistia em provocíla com seu altíssimo poder de sedução?

Aquele noite havia sido diferente, contudo. Sirius havia baixado a guarda. Por um momento, ela pôde ver seu coração.

Todas essas reflexões passavam pela cabeça de Anne enquanto ela rolava em sua cama, tentando dormir, sem sucesso. Os acontecimentos de minutos atrás não deixavam sua mente descansar. Sirius Black nunca deixava sua mente descansar.

_

* * *

__- Krakowsky- aquela voz, suave, soou pelo corredor._

_- Deixe-me em paz. - ela respondeu, automaticamente, sem olhar para trás. Não havia necessidade. Ela sabia exatamente quem era. Ela conhecia aquela voz, aquele perfume sensual que sempre o acompanhava._

_- **Krakowsky.**_

_- Chega, Black._

_- Marianne. - ele segurou seu braço. Oh, como eram macios seus dedos, e ao mesmo tempo agressivos. Sua pele, tão branca, certamente ficaria marcada com aquele toque não tão gentil._

_- Não me chame de Marianne. - ela finalmente se virou. - O que você quer, afinal? _

_Ele respondeu, pressionando-a contra a parede e beijando-a. Não era a primeira vez, nem a sétima, que havia acontecido. E cada vez mais, Anne tinha mais dificuldade para controlar seus instintos._

_- Chega. - ela o empurrou com força. - O que você pensa que eu sou, Sirius? Lábios de aluguel?_

_- Ótima metáfora. - ele sorriu, alheio à dor no coração da garota._

_- Não faça essa cara- ela segurou as lágrimas. - Você acha que pode simplesmente me agarrar no meio do corredor, me beijar, e depois simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu nada?_

_- Anne, Anne, por que você complica tudo? Você gosta._

_- Seu nojento. - ela cruzou os braços, numa expressão infantil. Ele se aproximou lentamente, e sua respiração arrepiava o pescoço da garota, que logo foi coberto de beijos que faziam o corpo dela todo arder._

_- Eu disse chega. - ela disse, num voz falha._

_- Não. - um tom confiante._

_- Chega... - um murmúrio inaudível._

_As mãos de Sirius percorreram sua cintura. Anne já não mais sabia onde estava, quem era. Só sabia que não conseguia fugir do toque daquele homem que tanta dor e prazer a causava. Sentiu ele puxar sua camisa pra fora da saia e abrir os dois últimos botões. _

_- Chega- dessa vez, a voz soou forte e sentida. Sua mão voou no rosto de Sirius._

_- Desculpe. - ele sorriu de novo, claramente não arrependido._

_- Você tem algum respeito por mim- ela se encolheu na parede, envergonhada. A expressão de Sirius mudou para surpresa. Certamente, ele nunca tinha ouvido aquela pergunta de alguém. - Você me trata como se eu fosse um objeto. Eu ou qualquer outra. Não faz diferença a você, faz?_

_- Você não me conhece. - foi a resposta dele, com aquele olhar sombrio._

_- Igualmente. - ela caminhou pra longe dele. Mais uma vez, os braços dele a jogaram de volta à parede, mas dessa vez, com mais força. Suas costas bateram na construção de pedra._

_- Eu disse que você não me conhece._

_Anne ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- O que você quer, exatamente, eu não posso te dar. - ele continuou._

_Ela seguia confusa._

_- Me dê uma chance de conhecer você. - ela ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca, mas não quis dizê-las. Ou quis? O que conhecer Sirius Black significaria à sua vida?_

_- Eu não poderia. - ele franziu a testa, e olhou para baixo._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu não poderia fazer você passar por isso. _

_Frágil. Ele pareceu tão frágil. Ela sempre soube que ele tinha problemas, que o passado de sua família o afetava demais, que ele era mais complicado que suas ações pudessem demonstrar. Mas Sirius sempre conteve esse seu lado "fraco", sempre se mostrava insensível a tudo e a todos, incluindo Marianne._

_- Você não poderia me machucar mais do que já faz. - ela murmurou, magoada. Então Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático e caminhou para longe.

* * *

_

Onde ele estaria, ela não sabia. A vontade de procura-lo a torturava, mas ela não deveria. Sirius não a queria em sua vida, seu coração impenetrável. Então por que a procurava? Por que não a deixava em paz, se não a queria por inteiro? Anne se sentia usada, traída. Seus sentimentos eram como barquinhos de papel para Sirius.

Anne queria poder muda-lo. Salva-lo, se pudesse. Ela sabia que sua vida viraria de cabeça pra baixo se Sirius aceitasse fazer parte dela por completo, valeria a pena?

Mais uma vez ela se revirou na cama. Lily dormia, havia serenidade em seu semblante. Mais uma vez ela invejou a determinação da amiga, e James, afinal, não era 100 como Sirius. Potter amava Lily, Anne tinha certeza disso, embora ele não soubesse como lidar com isso e a amiga se irritasse com a imaturidade do garoto. Já com Anne...

Sirius a amava? Sirius podia amar? Ela já não sabia.

_Eu não vou procura-lo. Isso tem que acabar antes que eu me machuque mais. Não é diversão que ele quer? Pois há dezenas de garotas nesse maldito castelo, ele pode escolher._

_"Eu disse que você não me conhece."_

Por que ele não a permitia?

_O que você quer, exatamente, eu não posso te dar."_

Ele. Era tudo que ela queria. As dores, as inseguranças, as mágoas, os sofrimentos. O pacote inteiro.

Se Sirius aceitasse fazer parte dela por completo, valeria a pena? Mais uma vez ela se perguntou.

Sim, valeria a pena. Sirius, ainda que incompletamente, já fazia parte de sua vida, de seu ser. Isso, ela não poderia mudar.

Seus pés a levaram para a Torre de Astronomia, mais uma vez a contrariando. Ela abriu a porta, devagar. Seu corpo todo tremia, seu estômago revirava, sua cabeça girava. Nervosa, ela riu de si mesma. Parecia ter de novo 13 anos, e estar em seu primeiro encontro em Hogsmeade. Mais isso não era apenas um Dia dos Namorados na vila bruxa. Todos seus princípios e suas convicções estavam prestes a ruir.

Black. - ela chamou. A sala parecia estar deserta. Talvez seu palpite estivesse errado. Talvez ele não tivesse ido para lá.

Com um ruído surdo, a porta fechou-se atrás dela. Uma varinha se balançava na luz do luar.

Krakowsky.

Nossa conversa não acabou. - ela arriscou.

Eu sei. - agora a silhueta dele podia ser distinguida na janela. - Eu também tinha certeza que você viria me procurar. Eu também apostava que demoraria uns 45 minutos. - a voz dele soou orgulhosa.

Eu sou tão previsível assim- ela sorriu, se repreendendo em seguida.

Você me acusa de a usar. Eu teria que conhecer bem seus sentimentos para isso, não?

Então você confessa que me usa. - ela o desafiou.

Sempre perspicaz, Marianne Krakowsky. - ele exclamou, tão formal que ela não segurou o riso. - Eu adoro ouvir sua risada.

Ela sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Estaria Sirius derrubando as barreiras? Ou era parte de seu jogo verbal?

Então eu sou mais do que lábios para você- a voz dela saiu rouca.

Lábios carnudos, eu arriscaria dizer. - a sombra caminhou para ela, até que ela pudesse finalmente ver seu rosto. Em seu rosto, o sorriso sedutor e irresistível. Travesso, ela diria. Ela piscou os olhos, e sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo. Ele puxou-a para mais perto de si.

O que você sente por mim- ela o encarou fundo nos olhos. O sorriso dele desapareceu, dando lugar a um suspiro enfadonho.

Marianne... - ele balançou a cabeça.

Escute. - ela empurrou-o com determinação. - Eu não vim aqui para ser feita de boba novamente. Eu me entrego a você e...

Eu já disse que não posso dar o que você quer.

Não é uma pergunta difícil, Sirius Black. - Anne estava impaciente, e magoada mais uma vez. - Você não precisa dizer que me ama, que gosta de mim. Um simples "eu aprecio sua companhia" seria suficiente para eu não dar as costas para você pra sempre.

Nada é fácil para mim, Anne.

Pare com a auto-piedade- Ela gritou.

Você quer a verdade- ele virou-se, de repente, e segurou-a pelos cotovelos, a sacudindo. - Eu estou apaixonado por você. Sim. Mil garotas já estiveram naqueles corredores comigo, mas você foi a única que ultrapassou a linha.

Anne sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, a tal ponto que seu apoio estava todo nos braços de Sirius, que ainda a segurava. Aquilo era mais que ela podia desejar. Mas o olhar dele ainda era distante.

Você disse que eu não poderia machuca-la mais. Acredite, eu posso.

O que você está dizendo- ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele apoiou a cabeça nos ombros dela. Frágil. Tantas personalidades presas em um corpo. Anne podia sentir o peso dos problemas de Sirius em seu peito. Ela queria poder ajuda-lo, poder salva-lo.

Eu te amo. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. O perfume dele a embriagava. Os braços dele novamente enlaçaram sua cintura. Os olhos dela se encontraram com o dele, e eles tinham um novo brilho agora. Um brilho sincero. A máscara havia caído. Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, suas mãos agora percorrendo o seu corpo forte e escultural. Os lábios de Sirius provocavam sensações que ela nunca tinha experimentado, e dessa vez, quando seus dedos impacientes encontraram os botões de sua blusa, ela não fez objeção.

A luz do Sol iluminou os cabelos negros de Sirius, enquanto Anne observava o homem que a corrompia, a satisfazia, a enlouquecia, a amava. Seu belo desastre.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic, como eu disse acima,foi inspirada pela música "Beautiful Disaster", de Kelly Clarkson. A letra está aí embaixo e eu sugiro que escute essa música ao ler a fic (eu a escutei repetidamente durante três horas para escrever a song XD), ela é maravilhosa e retrata muito bem o Sirius Black que povoa a minha mente - o garoto sombrio e amargurado que se esconde atrás de uma máscara de indiferença e orgulho exacerbado. Bem, pelo menos é essa a minha opinião. ;) 

He drowns in his dreams  
(_Ele se afoga em seus sonhos)_  
An exquisite extreme I know  
(_Um belo extremo, eu sei)_  
He's a damned as he seems  
_(Ele é tão amaldiçoado quanto parece)_  
More Heaven than a heart could hold _  
(Mais paraíso que um coração poderia suportar)_

And if I tried to save him _  
(E se eu tentasse salvílo)_  
My whole world could cave in _  
(Toda minha vida se desmoronaria)_  
Just ain't right _  
(Isso não está certo)_  
Just ain't right _  
(Isso não está certo)_

Oh and I don't know _  
(Oh, e eu não sei)_  
I don't know what he's after _  
(Eu não sei o que ele procura)_  
But he's so beautiful _  
(Mas ele é tão belo)_  
Such a beautiful disaster _  
(Um belo desastre)_  
If I could hold on  
_(Se eu pudesse suportar)_  
Through the tears and the laughter  
_(As lágrimas e as risadas)_  
Would it be beautiful  
_(Seria belo)_  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
_(Ou apenas um belo desastre?)_

He's magic and myth  
_(Ele é mágico e mítico)_  
As strong as what I believe  
_(Tão forte quanto as minhas crenças)_  
A tragedy with  
_(Uma tragédia que)_  
More damage than a soul should see  
_(Causa mais danos que uma alma deveria ver)_  
And do I try to change him  
_(E eu deveria tentar mudílo?)_  
So hard not to blame him  
_(É tão difícil não culpílo)_  
Hold on tight  
_(Segure-se firme)_  
Hold on tight  
_(Segure-se firme)_

I'm longing for love and the logical  
_(Eu procuro o amor e o lógico)_  
But he's only happy hysterical  
_(Mas ele apenas se sente feliz histérico)_  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
_(Eu espero por algum tipo de milagre)_  
Waiting so long  
_(Já venho esperando há tempos)_

He's soft to the touch  
_(Ele é suave ao toque)_  
But frayed at the ends he breaks  
_(Mas quebra quando pressionado)_  
He's never enough  
_(Ele nunca é suficiente)_  
And still he's more than I can take  
_(E ainda sim, é mais do que posso agüentar)_


End file.
